


The Morning After

by Burningember27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Handcuffed to the Bed, M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unconventional Uses for the Vongola Gear, suggestive af, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningember27/pseuds/Burningember27
Summary: Tsuna wakes up the morning after a party and he's not quite sure he had a good nights rest.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 100





	The Morning After

Tsuna wakes up midday in his bed with a splitting headache and his body feeling sore all over.

He blinks up at the bright ceiling above him and groans in agony, he usually never drinks that much because he needs to remain at least somewhat alert in case of unforeseen circumstances. He wants to scratch his head but finds his wrist bound to the headboard of his bed. He looks at the metal handcuff that shines in the incoming sunlight with exasperation but then recognises the model, he denies it for a moment though, unwilling to accept that Hibari of all people would use the the cloud Vongola gear on him to tie his arm to his bed for some reason. Tsuna is thoroughly confused for whatever reason his most distant guardian would do this curious thing. He sighs and lets his arm fall uselessly on the matras. He lets his gaze wander around his room, which is unnecessary lavish for his tastes. At first glance there seems nothing out of place but then when Tsuna sits up, with quite some effort, he notices his clothes are scattered over the floor and to his surprise other clothes that are not his but do look familiar are mixed in between. Tsuna blinks, he is pretty sure those are Mukuro’s trousers and that shirt belongs to Takeshi. His mind draws a blank as to why in the world their clothes would find themselves on his bedroom floor of all places. He wants to go and question them but his arm is still tied to the bed and he can’t go anywhere.

He shifts in place and tugs uselessly on the handcuffs, the bedsheets fall away from his body and he shivers from the cold. Tsuna then suddenly realizes he isn’t wearing a shirt and then he wonders, he lifts up the covers with his free hand and his suspicion is confirmed, he is in fact completely naked. He hastily covers himself again, feeling somewhat embarrassed. He’d never found himself in such a predicament before, even all of Reborn’s antics had never put him in a similar situation. His mind starts to summarize, he is handcuffed to the bed by presumably Hibari, he feels sore all over, he is clearly hungover, he is naked and there are clothes that are not his on the floor. Tsuna blushes as his treacherous mind supplies him with an obvious but in Tsuna’s eyes impossible probability. He couldn’t have, no. No way. There’s no way in hell he actually did that. Sure he’d had dreams about, well, his guardians but he’d never actually considered he could ever… Make them reality, they would never go for his scrawny ass. They had much better options after all. Still he is handcuffed and naked and his stomach growls, hungry apparently. He tugs hopelessly at the handcuffs again, what was he going to do? If he did do ‘that’ with his guardians… He blushes and shakes his head, no way. Except maybe, perhaps, no, there’s no way he did, even if the evidence did suggest otherwise. Still, Tsuna denies the possibility, he is still a virgin for Namimori’s sake. He’d always been too busy to even dabble in relationships or anything related to such matters. Tsuna groans and pinches his nose, all this worrying is only increasing the headache he’s currently experiencing.

“Rough night?” A voice calls from across the room.  
Tsuna glances at Takeshi who’s standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands, “I guess so.” is the only thing he can say.

Takeshi chuckles and makes his way over to Tsuna to put the tray on the bed, it contains a nice breakfast and a tall glass of water and to Tsuna’s relief some painkillers. He mumbles a thanks and immediately downs two pills with the water. Then he sees Takeshi eyeing the handcuffs with a knowing smile and he almost spits out his water.

“I wouldn’t suppose you know how…” He gestures to his captured hand and looks at Takeshi with a slightly hopeful gaze.  
Takeshi only smiles wider and does that thing where he looks at Tsuna in that way that says he knows more than him, it only diminishes the small amount of denial Tsuna had left and it’s clearly showing on his face because Takeshi just laughs, “You must be feeling sore. Right, Tsuna?”

  
Tsuna just groans, “No, no way.” He can’t believe he actually did that. “Tell me we didn’t do ‘that’.” he gestures vaguely with his arms and the handcuffs clang.

Takeshi chuckles and puts his hand on Tsuna’s blanket covered thigh, “Oh, but we did.” His rain guardian smiles mischievously, “We most certainly did do that.”

Tsuna gapes at the hand on his thigh and then at Takeshi’s face, it’s the only thing he can do as his mind tries to process this.

“No, what, how, why? How even?” He’s at a loss for words.

Takeshi doesn’t even try to hold in his laughter, “We all know you wanted too for a while now Tsu, don’t deny it.”

“But I-.” Tsuna tries.

“It’s okay Tsu, we were all willing.” Takeshi smiles at him. Tsuna has to gather his thoughts for a moment, “You were ‘all’ willing? Who? What.” It’s already hard for Tsuna to consider the fact that one person might want to hop into bed with him but for multiple people to want him, no, that’s just crazy.

“Me?” He points hopelessly at himself and looks at Takeshi as if he’d be a mad or desperate man to want to be with Tsuna.  
Takeshi just takes Tsuna’s hand and… Licks it, very suggestively and Tsuna’s brains just go on static. He swallows and makes a weird choked off noise in the back of his throat. “Yes, you, Tsunayoshi.” Takeshi clarifies with a seductive voice as he moves closer.

“You’re fun when you’re drunk Tsu, fun and very eager too.” Tsuna feels Takeshi’s hand move up his thigh and he blushes furiously.

“I didn’t mean to get drunk.” He says in a higher pitch than normal.

Takeshi chuckles, “You never mean to get drunk Tsu, I think Mukuro tricked you into drinking more than you were aware of. We just wanted you to relax but we got more than we expected, not that we’re complaining.”  
Tsuna groans, he probably did some really embarrassing things last night but he really can’t remember anything.

“No we’re certainly not complaining.” Takeshi says again as he seems to remember something from last night. Tsuna groans harder at the mess that is his life. Takeshi chuckles, “Eat your breakfast Tsuna, I’ll go see if the coffee is ready yet.” And he stands up to leave.

Tsuna drags his hand across his face, “Wait! At least find Hibari and tell him to unchain me!” he yells after his rain guardian whose lips curve into an evil smile, “You mean, ‘Kyo-sama’?”

Tsuna turns pale as Takeshi walks away and mutters dreadfully, “Oh no.”


End file.
